Short Stories
by levira12
Summary: Hello all! Here is where I have a few of my Short stories that I have written over the years! Please enjoy!
1. Dream Boat

Dream Boat

**2014**

Recently, for the past two nights, I have had a repeated dream with being on a boat; the first night of my dream, I was on a boat and wasn't too sure of the size; I just knew that it was large in size. It was late at night and I was talking to this young girl that had dark colored skin and while I was speaking to her I kept peaking over to this young man in a fancy uniform, who seemed to be a worker on the ship. His uniform was a deep navy blue color with a few yellow stripes on each sleeve and was holding a hat (unknown of the color), he stood tall speaking to a few people aboard the ship; the people that where just across the ship, where not from this time error and where dress extremely fancy and very rich. I know I knew who he was and that we've had spoken before but I couldn't see his face at all.

After speaking with this little girl and gazing at the young, handsome man, I realized that I was in near a very large stair case and everything seemed to be very large and wide; the ceiling in this hall was very high up, like in a ball room and it seemed I was in a very large mega-mansion with the amount of people that were in the room. By this point, I've realized that I was not on a boat, but in fact it was a ship, a ship that I have seen somewhere before. As I go on and explore the ship and going deck by deck I realized that my cabin was on B-Deck; when I entered the room, there was something about it that made me realize that it wasn't mine, but as I walk around the room, I felt something strange about this night. I shrug this feeling off and continued exploring the ship and got to D-Deck when the dream started to fade and I woke up from the dream.

The moment when I woke up, it felt so real as well as the feeling of not sleeping; as I lay there in bed trying to figure out what this dream I had, I realized that I had to finally get out of bed to get my day started by going to work. As I talk to friends about this dream that I had, being on a large ship and them trying to figure it out what it means and no one really knowing the understanding of it, I finally get home from a hectic day at work and I was able to get ready for bed and headed to bed.

When I dozed off for another night of sleep, I started having a similar dream to what I had the night before. The dream started off with me walking around the ship and when I went outside, when I saw the girl that I spoke to the night before. As I see her running towards me with excitement, I see the same man in uniform and still couldn't see his face this time around, while I glance on to this young handsome man the little girl and I walk inside and we talk while exploring more of the ship. When the young girl and I decided to stand by the elegant stair case again, when I tried to ask her what her name is, when she grabbed me and we ran down a small stair case that sat to the left of the elaborate stair case; as we ran down the stair case and squeezing her hand very tight, we ended up in a hotel like environment.

As the running, goes into a slow motion like state, I look to the right and I see a reception desk where people were standing with luggage checking in and as I turn my head back, we ended up in a hallway of the hotel that had a huge fraternity party. As, the little girl and I are still running through the hallway, she slowly gets taller and seems like time was going past us and both of us start to age; all of the guys try to bring us back to the room, when I realized that we were still on board the ship. What we actually running from was water that was entering the ship and as we started to head up to go outside to see what was going on we heard the screams of the people getting sucked into the water.

While the ship was sinking, the time period changed from what seemed to be going back and forth from present day to the nineteen-twenties; as the young girl and I arise from the freezing temperatures, the water got tolerably warm and the ship that we were just on turned into a steam boat and those aboard the sinking ship did in fact die and the girl and I got rescued from the water. As we got pulled from the water and as I stood up and bent over to catch my breath; I looked up to notice that I was in a Deli, in the middle of New York City, I noticed that the sinking ship that I was on was the Titanic. When I looked to speak with the young girl, she wasn't there at all and in fact, she died. Turns out that while I was aboard the Titanic, I was in the sick bay and the girl that I was running all around with passed away a few hours before the ship sunk; everything that I witnessed as I made my escape from the Titanic, was a hallucination.

As I walk away, I noticed that everything was starting to fade away and I slowly came to and woke up from this dream; this dream of a boat, a Dream Boat. As my day went on and I thought about my dream on the Titanic, what it meant on time jumping back and forth, the reasoning on why it felt so real, why I kept dreaming about a girl that was aging before my eyes, and parties all along the titanic, and who this mystery man that I kept seeing through-out the entire dream.

3


	2. Camping Trip

A campfire, a scream, and a small lie that gets bigger and bigger.

On a very hot summer day, a few close friends decided to go on a last minute camping trip; the place that they went camping was a few hours away from where they lived in New York. As the few friends pulled into the campsite in the woods, one of the guys got the campfire ready while a few others unpack the car, set the tent up and starts the BBQ up to cook.

Once everything got set up and they all sat around the warm campfire on that chilly summer night; one of them decided to tell them a story on what apparently happened at a nearby summer camp for troubled teens that closed down a few years ago. As this small lie of the summer camp that troubled teens allegedly stayed at gets bigger and bigger from the story that the one young adult was sharing, they all heard a scream that was tremendously clear and close; they all jumped out of their chairs and got close to one another.

When the campers heard the loud scream, they all had remembered that some of their friends decided to go for a hike right before it got dark. As most of the member of the campsite decided to do a search and rescue; a few of them stayed behind in case they the missing members ended up showing back up. The night goes on, each member that went on the search and rescue, ended up getting rescued themselves.


	3. Full Moon

THe night of the full moon

May 28, 2014

On the night of the Full Moon, there were many unwise, indescribable things that happened that made Liz regret answering her phone earlier that same day. It started up like any other day, but she had a gut feeling that she had to answer the 'Restricted' phone call that had woken her up that early morning.

When Liz answered the phone call, her voice was slightly raspy and quiet when she said; "Hello" and it took a bit for the person on the other end to respond and tough to hear due to the low service area.

The only reason why she knew that the person was in a bad service zone, was the fact that it sounded like crackling paper and at that point Liz hung up the phone and went back to sleep. Shortly, thereafter, the person kept calling me back until she finally woke back up and answered the phone and it turned out that the person that was calling me was a long lost friend from elementary school. It had been a very long time since I had spoken to her dear friend Josh.

I finally answered the phone in a soft, quiet voice not realizing that it was a restricted number, "Hello? Can I help you?"

Josh responded, "Hello is this Liz?"

"Yeah," Liz looks at the phone seeing that it's the restricted number and continues to speak in a cranky voice, "Who is this and what do you want? You better give me an answer or I'll trace the call!"

Josh responds back to Liz, "It's Josh from elementary school, I hope you remember me; it has been years since we've spoken to one another and thought we could meet up for lunch today."

"Ah, yes I do remember you Josh and lunch sounds perfect; sorry I sound out of it, I had a long day at work yesterday. Now why the restricted phone number?" spoke Liz in a tired voice and yawning.

"I didn't realize that my phone number came up as a restricted number; does one-thirty sound good at the pizza place around the corner from the school? I have so much to tell you!" said Josh in an exciting voice!

As Liz wakes up, showers and gets her things together, she makes it to the Pizza place around the corner from where Josh and her use to go to when they snuck out of school. When she got there, she noticed that the entire pizza pallor was redone and was on the dark side; Liz barely recognized Josh in the corner, but he clearly remembered her, for he waved her over.

"Hey there, I barely recognized you; it's been so long since I've seen you! How are you doing?" said Liz in a calm, collected voice.

"I am great actually, I have so much to tell you; I know we've both changed so much! Before I start on why I wanted to meet up with you on such short notice, how are you doing?" responded Josh.

Liz nods her head, speaking softly, "I'm alright."

"You do look tired, but the reason why I wanted to meet you here is because, well there is no easy way to say it; well I have joined a new religion. I guess it is easier to explain; do you remember how I left in elementary school? [Liz shakes her head in agreement] Well, the reason why I left all of a sudden is because I was put into an orphanage." Josh said in a concerned voice.

Liz replied back with a surprised look on her face, "Wow, really? What had happened that you were in an orphanage? I mean it was out of nowhere and you kind of just fell of the face of the planet!"

"Well, it has been only a few years and we are sophomores in high school and I left in 5th grade; I mean it has been a few years since we've spoken and done a few crazy things. Let's get to the point on the main reason on why I really wanted to meet you here, Liz," said Josh. "I came back here because of the family that has adopted me into their life and changed me; I am a better person because of them. Can you come meet me tonight, so that I can introduce you to them! It's a great way for you to meet my new family and I'll come pick you up tonight!"

"Um, why does it have to be tonight? Can't we plan better?" Liz said in an appalled voice. "I mean you did say we have both changed; you don't know if I have anything to do tonight, I mean I do have a lot of school work."

"Its summer," Josh said in a cocky attitude.

"Hello, have you ever heard that there is summer work? I do have all honors and AP classes next year," said Liz in a pissed off voice. "I guess I could take one night off to catch up with my best friend; it has been a few years since we've spoken and hung out, but can you explain to me one thing? Why were you in the orphanage system?"

Josh responded with a large sigh and slouches and looks down when he begins to explain, "Well, the short version of why I was put into the system is because someone murdered my parents; I heard someone break into the back door of my house and I ran into the basement and decided to hide in the laundry. I am not sure what happened after that; I just remember cops coming to the house after and getting asked a bunch of questions if I saw anything. I blacked out on the gun shots and I am still very depressed out of it; I know that the Police found who did it and got life in jail. The people who took me in really saved my live and have become a better person."

"Oh, shit; I remember hearing a lot of things on the radio and television, but also my mother changed the station a lot. I am so sorry that you went through all of that alone; I wish I was there to help you get through all of those emotions," said Liz in shock. "Not to dwell, let's change the subject back to tonight; what time are you picking me up tonight?"

As both Liz and Josh walk to leave the Pizza place, Josh finally responds back to Liz's question, "I will come pick you up at eight-thirty, sharp; not a minute later!"

The day goes by quiet slow for Josh, but for Liz, the time goes by extremely quickly due to the fact that she had nothing nice to wear for when she met her best friends' new family. She goes through the rest of the day thinking to herself, "_Are they nice people? How far off the deep-end did he go and was it tough for him to bounce back? I have so many more questions to ask him! What is his parent like? Will they hound me with questions and I hope they won't ask me anything too personal!_"

"Thank you for picking me up, Josh. Where are we headed?" Said Liz in a nervous voice.

Josh responded, "Anytime Liz; we are headed to a picnic area by the Lake. We've rented a spot and we get to stay there overnight; the family that adopted me are huge campers and love to fish. You love them."

As the BBQ dinner goes later into the night, Liz sits at the nearby lake, when Josh came to sit next to her, "So, what do you think of my new family, Liz? They've helped me so much over the past years."

"Your family is amazing; you seem to be getting along with th –," said Liz passing out due to someone putting a rag over her face and what feels like hours, only a few moments pass by and wakes up in a haze to chanting. "Wha –, What is going on here; why is my vision blurry?"

A man in a dark cloak approaches Liz, who is tied to a table; that is on an angle. Then man stands at Liz's feet chanting and then speaks to her, "Liz, you are a fool to have trusted me after so many years after seeing me all of those years ago. What I told you at lunch is the truth; you had no right to trust me after what I told you about the religion I went into. You should have asked more questions and gotten to know me better, you dumb bimbo; you're probably thinking to yourself, 'I will know next time not to trust someone after so many years.' Well guess what, there won't be a next time for you."

Liz responds and her vision still blurry, "What are you doing? What is this and why is my vision so blurry? Tying someone up without their permission is completely rude, you know!"

"This is my religion, the family that took me in, and I believe everything that they do; if it wasn't for the sacrifice that we made at the ritual last week – well, this meeting would have never happened and you would be in the next sacrifice," said Josh, while his family is in a circle chanting.

As the entire family is chanting, Liz notices that the wind kicking up and feels a sharp pain all over her body. After the sharp pain comes to a near end, she sees a strange creature that comes up out of the lake with a loud roar. Liz couldn't really make out what came out of the lake; it was very tall, large with muscles, dark in color with a strange light between the cracks of the body. As Liz screams in fright, a very large hand comes from high in the sky when she felt something vibrating and a weird ring.

As Liz feels like she is falling out of the large hand, when in fact that she was falling out of bed and wakes up on the floor. "Whoa, that was a crazy nightmare; I will definitely think twice before answering a phone call that is restricted or block [rubs face]. Who on earth is calling me?"

The phone call was a restricted phone call and Liz didn't answer it, then she realized that she missed a total of ten phone calls; all restricted. The next day after ignoring all the phone calls from the previous day; Liz turned on the new channel, when they had breaking news of a cult that had been arrested for multiple murders and finding of a young girl who was in critical condition. She had comes to terms that if she had answered the phone call, she would have been the one in the critical condition and not some poor little girl; when she continued to watch the news, she recognized one person in particular, Josh.

6


	4. Haunted House

The Undecided Road

**2013**

It was a day not too long ago when I decided to leave and start a new life alone. I decided to take a dirt road through the woods on that cloudy cool day in Oregon. After a few hours of hiking through the lonely, eerie feel that the woods gave me; I came to a fork in the road and wasn't sure which way to go, so I decided to sit down at the fork in the road to decide which way to go. I knew that if I went to the right, it would lead me out of the woods towards a small town that I could see from where I was sitting. If I decide to go to the left I would continue through the dark and deeper into the woods; after all I am on adventure to figure out who I am as a person and to learn to be on my own.

After deciding to take the path to my left and hearing all the braches break around me from all of the animals and seeing the glow from my flash light hitting their eyes. A couple of hours went pass when I came close to the end of the path when I came across an old house that looked like it was falling apart; after all I am quiet tired and it's cold out.

This old house that was falling apart was a large Victorian House that seemed like it was dark in color that was fading. The shutters were falling apart and there was a raccoon under the stairs as I walked up to the front door and felt the chills going up my spine in fright. I was nervous, but I was in need for a good night's sleep from this chill of a wind. When I looked through one of the windows of the house, I shouted, "Hello, anyone in there?" So that this way I knew that this home was abandoned. The stairs were falling apart with the hand rail was decaying with holes in each step of the stairs; the wall paper was falling off the wall with what looked like animals lived in.

When I opened the door, there was a terrible musk smell through the entire house that hit my nose all too much and made me feel very sick feeling, but got use to it quiet quickly. I decided to brave going up the damaged stairs that I saw through one of the broken windows that I shouted through and hoping that there is some kind of comfort unlike the first floor.

"Finally, a couch that I can rest on for a few hours," said in a relieved voice.

The couch wasn't that comfortable, but it was somewhere that I can lie down and rest my head for a bit prior to continuing my journey. I was so tired that I didn't even bother to search the entire house and as I close my eyes to rest; it felt like only a few moments went by when in fact it was a few hours when I heard a strange sound.

Being curious, I mumbled falling back to sleep, "Hello? Who's there?"

After a few minutes, I heard the same sound but it was closer, like it was in the same room as me. As I turned over I slowly opened my eyes and saw a dark figure standing near the door and I shot straight up falling to the ground.

"Who-o-o are you? Wha-at do y-you want? I am sorry that I am trespassing, I just wanted to rest my e-eyes; thought this house was abandoned," I said in scarce voice, while the shadow walked away.

Wanting to run out of the house; something inside me told me to follow this figure to where ever it was going. I walked out into the hallway and there was a pair of stairs that looked brand new that I walked up. This house slowly transformed into, what looked like a new house with fresh paint on the walls.

"What is going on here," I thought to myself, "Hello, sir? Where are you going and who are you? If you want me to leave then just tell me and I'll grab my thinks and continue on my journey."

Going up the last set of stairs we ended up on the top of a tall building that one would see in the city. It was strange and I had no idea what was going on; on the inside I was screaming at myself to run back inside as I walk slowly towards this figure. When I get to the figure, it vanished into thin air and as I turn around I got pushed off this tall building. As I am falling to my doom, I look up at the shadow and it turned out that it was me; I was following myself.

As I fall, I wake up falling out of my bed at home; turned out that I dreamt of my journey before even going on it. As the morning went on and I pack my things to actually begin my journey, I think about what I want out of it. When I got the fork in the road, I decided to take the left side of the fork in the road for adventure.

Erin McGuire Page 3


	5. The Paper that Once Was

The Paper That Once Was and Ever Will Be

**2013**

There we were just sitting there on the long, black rectangle desk with a thin layer of dust collecting around us for quiet sometime. We were a report for our boss's corporate job for an upcoming function that would be happing in just a few days and he was cleaning up around the office.

"Hey Sammy, aren't you happy to finally be written on for the upcoming reports?" said Johnny in excitement.

"Eh? Sure why not. I mean it was bound to happen! Let's just hope that we are important enough to be remembered. Remembered for centuries for future generations to remember us," responded Sammy in a tranquil voice.

Then out of nowhere there was a loud grinding type noise and panic to be heard from a distant room. The stack of papers along with Johnny and Sammy get picked up and carried toward the room that the loud annoying sound was coming from.

"Dude your grip is a little tight, you're hurting me here bud," screamed in a muffled voice from within the stack.

"You are going to bruise us," said another.

"You are all a bunch of dumb asses. He can't hear us scream at him – we are pieces of paper. He just sees us move up and down from the breeze," responded Jimmy in a cocky attitude.

"Ah, Johnny, that sound is getting louder! I am getting scared. What is that noise?" Sammy said in a scared voice.

Johnny responded in a calm collected voice, "Don't worry Sammy, we are just headed to see his manager probably about how this event will be set up as; don't forget we are very important to this world now a days."

The stack of papers realized they got closer to this noise, they knew that this was it; they've reached the end of the line as important documents, more like recycled important documents.

"I love you all. This is it for us, the end of the line," screamed Jimmy.

"This is the end; the end of us, end of important paper work; words written on thick resume type of paper. I will always love you guys, even if we get shredded into piece in this machine," whimpered Johnny.

There was the grinding noise of shredder that ends the life of any paper and as a few sheets of paper go into the shredder at a time; you can hear the screams of each and every one as the flap in the wind while the head into the machine. Now, that this young business man takes his final sheets of paper to enter the machine and as each sheet screams to one another, they enter their fate, like all other paper do.

"Johnny, Johnny! NOOOOO; you said we were important, that we mattered. You lied you son of a machine," as Sammy screamed at Johnny in muffled voice.

"I just relayed the information that was given to me Sammy, given to me by the boss man himself," responded Johnny in an upset manner.

As Jimmy begins to speak in his calm voice, he abruptly gets interrupted by the completed shredding from the machine, "Don't worry you guys; there is no need to be worried at this time. I know you are scared, but we will me-"

What all the paper, except for Jimmy, didn't realize that they were saved to be reborn again; to be reused and recycled as new pieces of paper. They would be reconnected in more than they realized, they would have new personalities, different memories' of the past and being able to help those around the world; where ever they may end up.

Erin McGuire

3


	6. The Story of Us

The Story of Us

There's a story that began twenty-four years ago when two extraordinary little girls were born in Northern, New Jersey. The unique thing is that neither family would know is how fate would set their destinies in motion to later become the best of friends; later in life they learn the dark truth about who they really are. Yet, the families never crossed paths, until back about eighteen years ago when the two girls first started school together. It took them a bit too even notice that one another even to be existent with one another; they went about most of the school year becoming friends with the other children, that they didn't even notice each other, until that once special day!

There was a day where two exceptional young girls crossed paths back in Kindergarten all because of a very special outfit that had three big cherries on the front of the shirt. One day, while the girls were playing at the tire playground, the one girl, without even introducing herself came up to this other girl and told her in a very stern voice, "Take off your clothes; you're **NOT** a loud wear my outfit! We will never be friends ever!" The girl that this was said to said nothing to her and kept walking on the tire playground; she thought to herself, "_Who are you and seriously, I had this outfit way before you did; you could have introduced yourself_." Not realizing that she has a power inside of her and made the other girl trip and fall.

A few days pass by from the incident that occurred and the girl whom said to '_get naked_' to the other girl finally introduced themselves to one another during recess. "Hi, I'm Katrina; Who are you?" As the other girl thinks to herself '_This girl is crazy for talking to me again_,' she finally replies to Katrina saying, "Hi, I'm Blaise. Why did you tell me such things the other day?" Katrina replies to her with a slight cocky attitude, "It's because I run the show around here and no one can wear what I wear and that is something that you'll have to deal with. I still go by what I said the other day; we are never going to be friends." As Blaise replies walking away, "Okay… That is fine by me."

A month or so went by as Katrina and Blaise would go on about their everyday routine like nothing even happened to them. Few weeks went by as they slowly spoke to one another and before either one knew it; they became friends. What they didn't know was how strong that friendship bond would become. Most importantly, the battle they one day would have to face and battle!

After a few days of hanging out here and there during recess time, there was a day where Katrina was playing with some other kids on the monkey bars and Blaise was at the tire playground. Katrina was playing some game where she was going across the bars and fell due to the person crawling on top to the monkey bars. Sure enough Blaise came running over to Katrina's aid and helped her to get some help. What they both don't know is that they both casted the evil eye to this other child and was never seen in school again.

After a couple of days of not seeing Katrina, Blaise started to get very worried about her friend; Blaise really started to enjoy her time hanging out with Katrina. Sure enough, Katrina came out for recess one day and Blaise had the biggest smile on her face ever! "Where have you been? Are you feeling better?," said Blaise, "Yeah, I am alright. I have to have this stupid thing on my arm for a while; that stupid kid broke my arm!," replied Katrina. "Speaking of which; where is this kid anyway, Blaise? He has some answers to deal with!" As Blaise responds in a questioning attitude, "Honestly Katrina, I have no clue where she is! She hasn't been here since she broke it. If she knows better, she won't be coming back anytime soon."

- - - - - A few years go by when both girls start the fourth grade together and starts to realize they both have something astonishingly intensifying growing inside of them. As Katrina senses something about Blaise, she approaches her and asks, "What are you doing this weekend? If you're not doing anything, do you want to make plans and hang out? " Blaise responds, "Not sure yet. I am quite sure I have nothing going on this weekend but why don't we have a sleep over instead?" Katrina with an exhilarating cheerfulness "Sounds EVEN BETTER! Alright so here's the deal, give me a call later to see what your parents say and I will ask mine. Sleep over at my place?"

As the day goes by and both girls go home, Blaise goes about wondering to herself, "_Why is she always has to be so bossy about everything? Maybe tonight we can talk when I call her later. Maybe I'll give her the stink eye if she tries anything to me. She does have something about here that I just can't place my finger on_." Later that day, around dinner time Katrina gets a phone call from Blaise; "Hey Katrina? It's Blaise. How are you? Long times no see and talk," as Katrina responds, "I know, I mean it has only been a few hours since we spoke to each other and I can't wait to see you! We are going to have so much fun. I have some ideas of what we can do later! Do you have any idea of what you want to do?" As Blaise is about to respond to Katrina's questions she is being asked to get off the phone to get her things together for her sleep over. "Hey, Katrina! I have a few things to ta-…. Ugh, my parents are telling me to get off the phone. I think they want me to get my things together for tomorrow." As Blaise finally gets off the phone for her sister to use, she ponders to herself on how Katrina knew what her parents have said to her about sleeping over this weekend at her place; it's another thing that she will have to talk to her about.

Katrina gets off the phone and sets up the basement, so that Blaise and her can have all the fun in the world in the basement and get to share the gifts they both may possibly have. As Katrina finishes cleaning the basement and her mother telling her to go and do her homework before Blaise comes over for the weekend. She ponders to herself while doing her homework if she is accurate about Blaise, "_I wonder if Blaise knows I know about her gifts; I wonder if she knows about it herself! I am sure she has some idea about me having some kind of gift. She has to have some kind of curiosity on how I knew what her parents said to her about coming over; I don't even know myself on what I am._"

School the next day seemed like a very long day because both girls were looking forward to their amazing weekend together. Both Katrina and Blaise were hoping that this long slow day at school goes just as slow over the weekend, so that they both get to figure out what's going on with themselves and each other! The morning went way too long for both the girls that lunch and recess went extremely short, as the afternoon went just as long as the morning; the day finally ended and both girls were ecstatic to see one another.

The girls get their school items together to bring over for the sleep over so that they can do their homework together prior to figuring out what's going on. They get to Katrina's house from her mother driving them to the house; Blaise's mother waiting for them at the house to see her daughter and to drop off her items for the weekend. Blaise's mother gives her a big hug and says to her, "I'll see you Sunday at around 11 am, okay Blaise. I don't want you to be too exhausted for school on Monday." Blaise reacts to her mother in a slightly whinny voice, "But mommy! I want you to pick me up later! Katrina and I have way too much to do this weekend with each other." Her mother responds, "Okay honey; I'll call on Sunday around that time and see how you feel, but you do have softball at 1pm. Now go ahead inside with Katrina and do your homework together and have fun!"

When both of their parents discuss on what time Blaise will be picked up on Sunday, both of the girls run inside and are ecstatic to just start playing and figuring out what is going on between the two of them. As they start running off inside, Blaise's mother shouts to her, "I love you honey! Have fun this weekend and don't forget to call me every night!" As Blaise turns to look at her mother to reply, "Love 'Ya too and I will call you, promise!" After twenty minutes of being inside, putting Blaise's items in the basement and setting up, both girls finally get started on their homework and Katrina's mother finally comes back inside! "How are you girls doing alright with your homework?" As Katrina's mother turns her back to the girls to open the refrigerator to get them a drink and a snack. Both girls reply to Katrina's mother, "Yes, we're alright; almost finished!"

Once both girls finished their homework for the weekend, they frolic into the basement to talk about what each one is experiencing, without realizing that they don't know about each other. As both girls get into the basement to watch some movies and play some games; they don't end up actually talking about what they both have been experiencing until the next day.

"Blaise, I want to talk to you about something that has been on my mind. It's about what's going on and I have known about what's going on with me for about 2 years or so now. Yet, I sense some kind of… I don't know how to explain it! I just sense something is going on… I feel that there is something going on between us that will be larger than we know!," said Katrina. Blaise responds to what Katrina is saying by elaborating on what is going on with her, "I know exactly what you're trying to say Katrina! There is something that is going on with me but I have no clue what it is. I have dreams that feel so realistic to me and sometimes come true. I can also sometimes think of something, usually pictures in my mind, which sometimes come true. I have no clue how to explain it but I could sense someone else that has abilities similar to mine." Katirina with an ecstatic expression, replies, "That explains a lot! I KNEW IT! Blaise, we have what's called gifts. {_In an in exciting voice and expression_} Do you know the kinds of things the things we can do years from now? Wow! I am jumping ahead of myself. We need to see what we can do together!" "Okay Katrina; slow down. We need to figure out what we are and how to control what you call '_gifts_' can you elaborate a bit more? Maybe we can practice our so called gifts together!," responded Blaise.

While both girls continue to figure out what they are, their bond grows stronger between the two of them. Sunday rolls around when Blaise's mother picks her up to go to sports practice later that day. When both girls got to school, they would trying and talk about their gifts while they weren't playing with other children; which was one to two times a week when they played together. After a couple of years of their friendship and bond growing stronger than ever before; there were a few days when Blaise realized that Katrina stopped showing up to school for some reason! What she didn't realize was that Katrina was using her gifts not for not the faint of heart anymore; she was using it for terrible things.

After a few years after being lonely and no friends, Blaise finally decides to call Katrina the very beginning of their Sophmore Year of High School! "Hey, Katrina, how are you?," said Blaise over the phone. "Oh my! Blaise! {_Shouted Katrina_} I am great now that you've called! We have so much to catch up on and why I left in seventh grade! I missed you girl!," said Katrina in an thrilled voice! "Oh, Katrina! I know why you've left while we were in the seventh grade! Took me a few days to dream of it! I think I dream of past too now! Our gifts are getting stronger. Again, I know why you left; in my dream you convinced your mother to let you go to another school because you didn't like the schools we were in; turns out, in my dream, you lost some control of your powers and started to use it for evil," responded Blaise in a calm voice. "Pretty accurate Blaise; I miss hanging out with you girl! Can we hang out this weekend? We have so, so much to catch up on; on what happened," responded Katrina. As the conversation went for a couple of hours the two of them finally made plans for a day on the upcoming weekend.

The girls finally get to the Paramus Park Mall to hang out and catch up on what exactly happened with Katrina leaving. "The reason why I left the middle school when we were in seventh grade," said Katrina. "I think I know why you did Katrina. Yet, you know that my dreams aren't always accurate like some magic; but you left me alone without any warning, any friends. Can you explain that?," said Blaise in an distraught voice. "You know that, that dream was quiet accurate in this case; I was sending you messages. I didn't have much of a choice, I lost some control of my powers, and they grew too fast at the age we were at. I was hurting too many people at that school. Mom saw something strange going on with me, so we both decided for me to go to a different school. You know that I'd never go to Highlands.," Katrina elaborated to Blaise whom followed up with speaking, "Why didn't you bother to call? I feel that was the hardest thing."

After figuring everything out between the two of them and picking up right where they had left off in the seventh grade and continued walking around the mall shopping like nothing had ever happened in the couple of years they hadn't spoken. They decide to go upstairs to the food court to get a quick bite to eat before heading back to Blaise's Home. Blaise begins to speak with Katrina about attempts at wanting to try a spell, "Now that everything is in order, would you want to try some spells? Maybe something along the lines of a love spell or revenge on people that have treated me terrible; what do you think Katrina?" Katrina responds with a strange and odd look on her face, "You know that casting something causes reproductions and will double back to you." "Oh come on Katrina, you know it probably won't work at all. Granted we do see things move in the shadows and have vivid dreams.,' clarified Blaise. "Fine, but if ANYTHING goes array, it's on you! Got that? Let's go find some supplies and we will try it when we get back to your house later.," said Katrina

As the girls go off to purchase a items to attempt at a simple spell, they go back to Blaises place and go run off into the woods of her house to have their attempt at the spell. The only thing that came out of the spell was a vast gust of wind. After a few weeks went by, Katrina calls Blaise up on the phone to see if the spell worked at all. "Hey Blaise, so did the spell work for you at all, because it didn't work for me at all." Blaise responded to Katrina's question, "No nothing has happened. Told you it probably wouldn't work. The only strange thing is the gust of wind that happened that day. Maybe we just did the spell wrong?"

Even though going through high school in different schools the two girls still learned to stay in contact with one another and were able to talk about all the different ghost and hauntings in different areas of Jersey. Now that they are out of high school Katrina continued her education by going to college, whereas Blaise didn't finish, they both found their place in the world with what they want to do now with their lives; Katrina working in business and Blaise working for the town and helping others.

After Katrina was done with work, she calls up Blaise to see if she wanted to go get her nails done together on Friday and to grab a bite to eat. Sure enough, Friday rolls and both girls are at the nail salon the next town over from where they live. "Being pampered like this every so often is nice; I needed this, what about you Katrina?," said Blaise. "I totally agree with you girl! Where do you want to go to eat after this? I was thinking maybe some Wendy's," responded Katrina. "Wendy's sounds great to me! Do you want to go for a short walk after dinner? I figure I'd show you an awesome view!" continued Blaise and Katrina returned saying, "Sure thing girl, it is totally an awesome night for a nice walk!"

As the night went on Blaise and Katrina went for their nice walk after dinner and decided to see how their powers have grown after seeing the awesome view! Katrina starts the conversation with Blaise once they get to the amazing view of NYC; "What an amazing view of the City!" "I know right? I absolutely love coming up here, especially at night; it's so peaceful. How are your gifts? I love some of the dreams I get; I think it's the reason why I became and helping people. I can tell I have been totally out of practice!," said Blaise. "I know what you mean Blaise; I've been out of practice as well. Let's see what we can do and practice a bit before we decide to leave," replied Katrina.

As the night went on and they both grew tired, Katrina and Blaise decide to go home. Now that they are both growing on and on each and every day as their friendship grows stronger even though that they are in their early twenties now. Who knows what the road will lead them next on this amazing journey and bond they have together as best friends! The next journey they will come across lies on the two girls, Katrina and Blaise. Only the decisions that they make will be the deciding factors on where they end up in their lives. No matter what happens in their individual life, somehow fate and Mother Nature will always bring their friendship back together for there is something in store for them.

This isn't the end of this story, for this is just the beginning of their story; the beginning of Katrina's and Blaise's life. Not only did fate bring them together until this point, but until it has grown into a family of being sisters!

**Page 10**


	7. The Argument on the Train

Write a scene showing a man and a woman arguing over the man's friendship with a former girlfriend. Do not mention the girlfriend, the man, the woman, or the argument.

As I stand and wait for my train, I see a two people from a far and their arms flying around so much that I wonder what is going on between them.


End file.
